Paradise
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Renji & Rukia]] :: LEMON ::. One-shot. Estaba feliz, porque si estando en el Rukongai había tocado el verdadero paraíso, estando con Rukia en el Seireitei, sería aun mejor, más hermoso y perfecto. -A 4 años de ver BLEACH por primera vez y enamorarme de este anime-.


******Paradise.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Finalmente lo decidieron, después de tanto tiempo y de quedar tan solo ellos dos. . . convertirse en shinigamis para por fin dejar el Rukongai, buscando una mejor existencia, no como aquí, que se pasaban hambres y el único modo de sobrevivir era convertirse en bandidos.

Más ellos no querían vivir así. . . en especial Renji. . . él no quería que Rukia viviese de esa manera.

No, ella era tan pequeña y frágil y aunque parezca increíble, también elegante. . . no, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Ella se merecía lo mejor, estar en lo más alto. . . y Renji Abarai se encargaría de dárselo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Ma-matte, Renji!… mmm!... ***

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior; las caricias del pelirrojo eran demasiado exquisitas como para contener los gemidos.

Estaban allí, bajo una humilde choza de las tantas de Inuzuri.

Renji dijo que debían hacer algo para celebrar la importante decisión que habían tomado, e inmediatamente después el muy astuto comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la exquisita y frágil silueta de la pelinegra, despojándola lentamente de sus ropas.

*** Re, Renji !… aahhh!… ***

Rukia arqueó la espalda cuando el chico se posó encima suyo y comenzó a despojarla del kimono para luego besar y lamer sus pequeños pechos, succionando los sonrosados y duros pezones que adornaban y embellecían tan encantadoras obras de la naturaleza.

El Abarai nunca lo negó, al menos no a sí mismo, lo linda y atrayente que era esa pequeña mujercita. . . y lo mucho que ella le gustaba. . .

_""Lo mucho que la amo.""_

Pensaba. Y ese simple hecho lo encendió de cierta manera.

El hombre retiró por completo el gastado kimono que cubría a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

*** Renji, no sé si… ***

*** Onegai, Rukia… ¡onegai!. ***

La jovencita fue callada por los ansiosos labios de su compañero, quien la aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, casi con desesperación.

Él bien sabía que la pelinegra no sentía lo mismo que él, así que no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora que la tenía desnuda bajo su cuerpo, tan hermosa y natural como solo ella podía serlo.

*** ¡Te necesito!. ***

La chica no pudo negarse ante aquellas palabras.

Renji era alguien muy especial a pesar de no amarlo de la forma en que él lo hacía. Así que Rukia se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, dispuesta a entregarse a él, por el simple hecho de complacerlo, tan solo porque quería darle algo. . . regalarle algo.

_""Solo porque él es la persona más importante para mí, mi familia, él único…""_

Este pensamiento envolvió el corazón de la pequeña mujer, quien comenzó a besar al muchacho con pasión, con desesperación.

Quizás era la necesidad de sentirse querida y que solo Renji podía saciar. Y él, emocionado por la reacción de su compañera, la aferró con todas sus fuerzas y sus labios recorrieron la suave y blanca piel de la mujer, tatuando con todos sus sentimientos y con toda su pasión.

Abandonó los pechos femeninos para trazar un camino con su boca; se detuvo en su ombligo, tan pequeño y tan lindo.

Siguió llenando de besos la silueta femenina, hasta situarse entre las piernas de Rukia, aspirando el embriagante aroma a flores, ese que lo enloquecía.

*** Ren… Renji, qué?... ahh!... ***

La chica se arqueó y abrió totalmente los ojos.

Renji. . . ese descarado estaba entre sus piernas, besando y, y lamiendo, y. . . penetrando con su cálida lengua. KAMI!, era una sensación simplemente deliciosa que la hizo olvidarse de todo, del Rukongai, de sus recientes decisiones y de su verdadero sentir por el hombre que la acompañaba.

*** Ya basta, Renji… no puedo… no puedo… *** _Rukia se retorcía agitada, tratando de detener aquel acto, esa sensación extraña pero placentera que la asustaba, pues nunca la había sentido._ *** Mmm, q-qué?… qué es esto?, aahhhh!... ***

La pelinegra se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, gimiendo entrecortada ante las inexplicables pero placenteras sensaciones que la recorrieron.

Lágrimas bañando sus tersas mejillas y la alocada respiración fue lo que quedó de su clímax.

*** Renji, ¿qué fue eso?... me sentí muy bien, y-yo… yo no sé… ***

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, ya abandonando el sexo femenino y mirándola de frente.

*** ¿Te gustó?. ***

*** Si!... fue … lindo y… ***

Rukia no podía describir todo lo que sintió cuando el Abarai la besó y acarició de esa manera en su zona más sensible. Y aunque avergonzada, no podía negarse que quería más, solo un poco más de ese placer.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por ello, pues de pronto sintió como algo duro pero cálido rozaba su vientre.

Rukia alzó la vista, sus pupilas desteñidas por la sorpresa, cuestionando al pelirrojo, se encontró con el rostro matizado en carmín. Aquello era ligeramente vergonzoso para el muchacho, pero, maldición!, la deseaba con locura y la quería tanto. . .

Renji la besó con calma, disfrutando de los labios de la chica y de su total disposición. Y poco a poco fue acomodándose entre las perfectas piernas de la pelinegra. Rukia rompió el beso moviéndose intranquila al sentir aquello.

*** ¡¿Qué haces?. ***

Pero el chico sentía que no tenía tiempo para hablar, la calló nuevamente con sus labios. Y sin pretender detenerse o soltarla, poco a poco fue presionando lentamente con sus caderas. . . penetrándola.

*** Mmm, Renji… e-espera… N-NOO!... ***

El rostro de la mujer era todo un poema para el hombre, quien disfrutaba de cada instante.

Renji clavaba su duro pene en la cálida y estrecha intimidad de su compañera, disfrutando al máximo. Este era su sueño hecho realidad. . . ¿Cuántas veces lo deseó?, ¿cuántas veces lo soñó?. Y ahora, por fin. . .

*** Rukia, me encantas!... ¡te adoro!. ***

La pelinegra apenas sonrió ante aquellas palabras pues un ligero dolor, como un pinchazo en su interior, opacó todo el placer y las lindas sensaciones que en aquel instante sentía.

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para reparar en el ligero ardor, pues pronto Renji se hallaba totalmente clavado en ella.

Respiraban agitados. Él tratando de no perder la razón y tomarla como un salvaje, ella por las sensaciones que se desbordaban, más no pudieron permanecer tranquilos por más tiempo.

Renji finalmente perdió la batalla con la razón y se dejó guiar por el deseo y la lujuria.

Los amantes comenzaron a mecer las caderas con desesperación; el muchacho entrando y saliendo del sexo femenino a un ritmo alocado, haciendo a la chica gemir con cada embate de su hombría en ella.

*** Oh, Renji… mo-motto, motto!… ***

Rukia se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que tanto placer le brindaba.

Ese definitivamente era el paraíso en el lugar menos pensado, en el Rukongai.

Los jóvenes amantes se acoplaron en un perfecto ir y venir de sus cuerpos hasta que el ritmo cambió, más fuerte, más desesperado.

Un fuerte y extraño cosquilleo nació en la intimidad de la mujer y pronto se expandió a todo su cuerpo en una ligera pero placentera explosión, como Rukia la describiría.

*** Ohh, Renjiii!, mmm!… ***

La chica arqueó su lindo y frágil cuerpo mientras lanzaba un fuerte grito cargado de pasión gracias a todo el gozo que la recorría ante su primer orgasmo con el pene de un hombre entre sus piernas.

Para Renji fue una dulce tortura las fuertes contracciones de la vagina de su compañera sobre su duro y sensible miembro, tanto, que el pelirrojo no pudo soportar tremenda e intima caricia y se hundió en el delicioso placer del orgasmo, vaciando su semilla en el interior de la joven a la que él tanto amaba.

Suspiros y jadeos fueron lo único que quedó de aquella celebración, así como el aroma impregnado del otro en sus cuerpos.

*** ¡Te amo, Rukia!. ***

Ella no respondió, tan solo una pequeña sonrisa adornó su bello rostro.

Renji dobló las cejas; él bien sabía que ella no lo quería de esa manera, más se olvidó de ello en el instante en que Rukia comenzó a moverse bajo su cuerpo.

Él sonrió.

_""Vaya chiquilla insaciable.""_

Pensó, poco antes de imitarla y mover él también las caderas.

Estaba feliz, porque si estando en el Rukongai había tocado el verdadero paraíso. . . estando con Rukia en el Seireitei, sería aun mejor, más hermoso y perfecto.

Aun en el infierno, con ella a su lado. . . ese sería el verdadero paraíso.

**Finalizado.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Publicando este fic a exactamente 4 años de conocer **Bleach** y enamorarme perdidamente de tan extraordinaria serie. He estado llorando por el final, en serio T_T, Estoy inconsolable T_T. Hubiera querido publicar un ICHIRUKI, pero solo tenía este one-shot, que está lindo, pero amo el ichiruki T_T.

Bueno, vi un doujin en el que se ve esa escena de Renji y Rukia en una colina, para luego pasar a una imagen de ellos dos en una choza. . . haciendo el amor y, bueno, se me ocurrió este fic.

Aunque siento que faltó algo, no sé. . . más amor, más pasión.

Echémosle la culpa a que me gusta más el ICHIRUKI. . . aunque esta pareja también es muy linda ^^' .

******-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por _MAEDA AI_. Y es material de **_Fallen Angel_**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 18 de Noviembre de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —


End file.
